theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Logan
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Donna Logan (formerly Forrester and Barber) is a fictional character on CBS soap opera ''The Bold and the Beautiful, ''portrayed by Jennifer Gareis since 2006. Carrie Mitchum originated the role from 1987 to 1991 and made several guest appearances from 1994 to 2001. Backstory Donna was born to Stephen Logan and Beth Henderson in 1969. She was raised in San Fernando Valley, California. She is the sister of Storm Logan, Brooke Logan, and Katie Logan, and granddaughter of Helen Logan. Storylines Donna was concerned about her younger sister Katie Logan, who had low self esteem due to excessive acne, and convinced her classmate, Rocco Carner, to date her. Rocco was attracted to Donna, but she was already involved with Mark Mallory and was residing with him. One day, in the heat of the moment Donna and Rocco kissed. Katie, however, walked in on them but did not tell them that she saw them. When Donna realized Mark wasn't right for her, she kicked him out of her life, but she and Rocco were never able to make a go of their relationship. Donna was hired to model for Tommy Bayland, who who referred her to agent Nick Preston, who convinced Donna to pose nude for a magazine in Europe. Bill Spencer Sr. saw the photos and published them in a US magazine, leading Donna to join forces with Nick and Rocco to take nude pictures of Bill to publish in his own magazines. Donna eventually confessed to what she did to Bill and asked Bill to transfer her father, Stephen Logan, who worked for Bill's company, back to Los Angeles from Paris, but Stephanie Douglas opposed the idea. After a failed relationship with Thorne Forrester, Donna left Los Angeles for San Francisco with her brother Storm Logan, and returned for special occasions. Donna returned to Los Angeles in 2006, and immediately began trying to persuade her sister Brooke Logan to take Ridge Forrester back, reminding her of how long she had fought to keep him, despite that Brooke was now married to Ridge's half-brother, Nick Marone. When Donna was unsuccessful in convincing her sister to return to Ridge, she pursued Ridge herself. This eventually failed, when she realized that Brooke and Ridge would always be connected. She allied herself with Nick, especially after witnessing an argument between Stephanie and Nick's mother, Jackie Payne which ended with her going over the balcony and into the hospital in a coma. In fact, Donna was the one who told Nick that his mother's injuries were no accident, thus leading to Nick ordering Stephanie to give up Forrester Creations or go to jail. She worked with Nick who had appointed her his new head model and face off the company. When Marcus Forrester came to town he was revealed as Donna's mix raced child with laywer Justin Barber and were reunited. Because Marcus was living with his step-father Eric Forrester after a while he later became known as Marcus Barber Forrester. Donna's sister Brooke Logan had numerous marriages. One of them was patriarch Eric Forrester who Donna eventually fell in love with. Matriarch Stephanie Forrester does not like people who mess with other people's marriages especially hers. That's why Stephanie couldn't stand Brooke Logan the most, Stephanie also didn't like Deacon, Donna, Sheila, or Sally. Donna went after Eric after he was with Brooke. Stephanie played many pranks on Donna splashing a pail of water on her back in a sauna. Or being turned around in a chair looking like Eric, while Donna's talking about her, and turns around. More serious was Stephanie's psychotic bipolar sister Pamela Douglas, who continually went insane on Donna because she wanted her sister and Eric to be together. Pam pranked Donna before Eric and Donna's marriage by turning streaks of her hair and teeth green and giving her a terrible tan line. Pam also threatened Donna with a loaded rifle and a fake gun that shot nnothing but had a piece of paper roll down saying Bam! During Donna and Eric's dating patterns Donna took out a jar of honey in a bear and call him honey bear, so Pam tied Donna up in a chair poured honey over her and let a wild grizzly bear come in and attack her, and Owen Knight let it out of the cabin. Pam also threatened Donna many time with her wild attacking doberman named Tiny. Pam is known for making bake goods especially lemon bars. One time Tiny was barking at Donna so she fed him a bad lemon bar and Donna killed him. Pam was so shocked and immediately blamed Donna. Donna stated Pam trained that dog to hate her. Once Donna and Pam got to go on Pam's favorite TV show The Price is Right, with Donna "Like A Dead Fish" as Pam said she was on the audition. The host picked Donna Forrester who was amazed. Pam was shocked. Donna won everything easily taking all the risks. Donna won a jar of honey in a bear, baking pans, lemon bar mix, and dog food. In the end it's revealed Pam got to keep the lemon bar mix and baking pans. Pam probably got the dog food too that was "Tiny's favorite". During Donna's marriage with Eric, Eric and Stephanie's three children Thorne, Ridge, and Felicia Forrester especially Felicia fought against Donna because their sorrow over their parent's divorce and tried to kick Donna out of the Forrester Creations because they stated she's done nothing for the company. Felicia also had hatred for the Logans. Pam also let the back door rise and Donna got locked into an exterminator's truck with possums and rats. Eric and Stephanie then kissed getting back together. Donna and Eric did get divorced and Donna's name returned to simply Donna Logan. Donna eventually reconnected with and married Justin Barber, but the two soon decided they weren't right for each other and respectfully parted ways. Shortly thereafter, Donna briefly dated Nick Marone, but she broke up with him after he confessed to helping Pam steal designs from Forrester in return for dates with him. When Brooke's ex-lover and Katie's husband Bill Spencer drinks and drives, he crashes into Brooke. Brooke is in better condition and drags Bill to her house for aid. Katie later comes worried that Brooke answered Bill's cell phone and rushed over. Katie was angry and devastated she didn't hear about this and the fact that they crashed into each other and took off her ring and said Brooke and Bill should be together and left. Brooke and Bill did it and Brooke later became pregnant. Brooke only told two people at the time Donna and Eric. Brooke later had a miscarriage while fainting ready to tell Katie and Bill and later told Bill. Katie had a birthday party for Brooke at her house and to celebrate the unity of the Logan girls. Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke and Taylor (Brooke's one of enemies) Blurted it out hearing the lies. Katie asked Brooke if this was true and Brooke couldn't say anything because she could never lie to her sister. Bill and Katie later got in a divorce. Donna then had a confrontation with Brooke. Donna told her this isn't Katie's fault and Katie's never going to forgive her if she keeps sticking up for Bill. Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will and secretly spied on them through a spy book. Donna walked in and told her that was wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Second Aspirations with Eric At Thanksgiving for the Forresters, Hope had the family and friends specifically paired up to thank each other and Pam got Donna. Pam stated Donna was the most annoying person she ever met. Pam then said she's her best friend and they hugged. Donna thanked Eric. Rick and Caroline got married after Thanksgiving dinner in the Forrester mansion. Cleaning up after dinner, Donna said to Eric that it brought back memories from they got married there. Wyatt's mother, Quinn Fuller , got jealous. Quinn insisted that she and Donna would finish cleaning up. Quinn and Donna had some words. Donna (with Quinn watching) poured honey on Eric's finger and licked it. Quinn said to Donna that she knows a slut when she sees one. Donna said to Quinn is trouble. Donna tried to get Eric back with her while Quinn watched and Donna and Eric kissed. Eric went to bed. Quinn broke a picture frame of Eric and Donna on the floor which Donna heard and found. Quinn stared outside the glass sliding doors. Donna eavesdropped in on Eric's office and saw Quinn and Eric kiss. Walking out of Eric's office after Donna was obviously eavesdropping Quinn said "Shut up, Donna". Crimes Committed *Unintentional prostitution while working for Tommy Bayland (didn't seal the deal). Maladies and Injuries *Slapped by Stephanie Douglas (2007). *Threatened with a gun by a bipolar Pamela Douglas. *Given green streaks of hair and a bad tan before her wedding day conspired by Pamela Douglas. *Tied to a chair, poured honey all over, and lured a bear to threaten Donna in the Big Bear Cabin by Pamela Douglas. She was saved by Owen Knight. *Trapped in a moving truck by Pamela Douglas. *Two attempted murders by Pamela Douglas involving a snake that bit Marcus Forrester. Category:Logan family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:1987 arrivals Category:Original characters Category:Female Characters